Gaming systems, such as casino-based gaming terminals, often include a variety of physical input mechanisms which allow a player to provide instructions to the gaming terminal. For example, slot machines are often equipped with a lever or one or more buttons which cause the machine to initiate a spin of a plurality of reels.
Modern day gaming terminals are often electronic devices. The modern day gaming terminals may include a touchscreen display. The touchscreen display can provide a display interface to a player and can receive touchscreen input from the player. Further, modern day gaming terminals often include one or more speakers. While modern day gaming terminals can provide an immersive visual and audio experience, such gaming terminals typically only provide visual and audible feedback. There is a need for improved gaming terminals.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.